


A Tattoo of Parker Luck

by maroonweb



Series: A Tattoo of Parker Luck [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cherry-Picking Canon, F/M, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maroonweb/pseuds/maroonweb
Summary: Guests started looking over at the commotion, when one of them walked over to get a better look.Penny's eyes met Tony Stark's and she flushed when he looked over the mess they'd made. His disdainful gaze settled on her tattooed arm and he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.She knew Tony would never be able to pick her out of a crowd, but to have him think of her so negatively upon their first meeting hurt more than she ever could have imagined.AKA Penny Parker gets a tattoo that seems to embody Parker Luck.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: A Tattoo of Parker Luck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	A Tattoo of Parker Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Peter/Harley, but I thought I'd give Penny a shot :)

Tattoo artists were amazed by Penny Parker's quick healing abilities. After her third small one, a mushroom cat design on her ankle, she realized fast that she needed to stick to a good tattoo artist she could trust to complete a sleeve without a fuss. She didn't need anyone reporting her as a mutant or worse, Spider-Man.

She wasn't too worried about the latter, if her mentor of six years hadn't figured out Spider-Man's true name or gender identity then her secret was likely safe.

Regardless, the need for the best tattoo artist who would keep their mouth shut about Penny's strange tattoo healing remained. And that was how she found herself in front of Ridgewood Tattoo.

"Well I'll be damned if that isn't Penelope Parker."

Penny turned to find one of her best friends walking towards her with a coffee in hand.

"Michelle Jones," Penny's mouth quirked upwards. "It's been awhile since I’ve seen your gorgeous face."

"A whole semester, in fact."

"Well if you had continued Biology, I'd still see you as your supplemental instructor," Penny teased as she hugged the beautiful tattoo artist.

"You know damn well I only took that class as a core requirement."

"I know and I'm sorry for not visiting sooner. This semester has been crazy."

"Well I'm assuming this is more of a business visit. What were you thinking?" MJ asked as she pulled Penny into the shop.

"The only way we're doing this is if you actually let me pay this time."

"Is that mushroom cat revenge for my kindness?"

"I'm serious MJ, this isn't like the stick and poke you gave me at Midtown."

"Ms. Charlotte! Can I see her?"

Penny pulled up her shirt to reveal the tiniest of spiders on her hip.

"My first baby, she still looks fabulous. Anyway, why are you complaining about free service? If I recall, I'm not the only one, Madame Web Designer."

"That's different. This is your art and it will take up a lot of your time. I want a sleeve."  
_____

Three weeks later Penny was sporting a beautiful piece, chemical formulas and nature swirled around her arm in a delicate dance. She was a little nervous to show May, but she'd hoped her aunt would see that the tattoo honored Ben respectfully in Penny's own way.

She did. May gasped when she saw it, grabbing Penny's hand and twisting her arm side to side.

"Oh Pen, Ben would have loved it," May covered her mouth, emotionally overwhelmed.

"Do... do you?"

"I think it's beautiful," her aunt said simply, withholding usual remarks said about her skin or future job prospects when Penny showed her previous tattoos.

Penny was about to sigh in relief before May added, "Do you think you might have a dress that covers it?"

"May!" Penny protested in offense. "I already told you my lab coat covers everything."

"I know, I know. There's just a gala tomorrow in honor of the nurses at the hospital and I'm not sure what the dress code is, but I want you as my plus one if you're free," May looked towards a photo with Ben holding Penny in his tattooed arms. "You know what? Don't worry about it. I'll just ask around. You should show it off with that beautiful red gown you wore at last year’s New Year’s Eve celebration."

"Thanks May," Penny pulled her aunt into a hug. "I'll be there."

"Good, I hear Tony Stark is hosting and I want to brag all about you so that he knows who to hire."

Penny frowned, she had made a deal with Tony Stark on a rooftop six years ago that if she helped him fight Captain America, then he couldn't pry into her civilian identity. Hopefully, he wouldn't be able to spot Spider-Man in a crowd like he always bragged he could do. Although, it wouldn’t be the worst thing to finally be honest with the man she considered a father-figure.

"The gala starts at 6:00 pm. Meet me at the apartment early?" May asked hopefully, knowing Penny's track record. "I'll do your hair."  
_____

She would not be early. Penny didn't even know if she had a chance to be on time.

Her frustration distracted her, causing her to miss when she shot at a Doombot.

"We need to wrap this up," Iron Man growled, taking out a small battalion of human-sized drones.

"Yeah, Iron Boy, get off your metal potato ass and start taking them out like your daddy," Penny goaded Iron Lad.

"You looking at my ass, Spider-Baby?"

Penny rolled her eyes before swinging herself into another bot.

"Children, children," Tony chastised. "Play nice. My father always did warn me I'd end up with a terror like me. He forgot to mention there'd be three."

Penny grinned at her mentor, "You love us, Mr. Stark. Besides, Morgan is an angel."

"An angel of darkness and screaming, just like the two of you."

Iron Lad flew between them whispering, "Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the..." He picked up two Doombots and used them to knock the rest over shouting, "Flooooor."

"Idiot," Penny muttered.

"Hey that idiot is the reason you get to make your date."

"Family dinner."

"Sure. Have fun kid."

Penny wasn't sure who annoyed her more, a smug Tony or just plain-old Iron Lad. She hadn't stopped being annoyed with Laddie since she came back from being dusted to find that he had replaced her. Tony probably even knew his real name.

Despite offering to reveal herself several times after battles and during lab sessions since her five-year hiatus, Tony had turned her down by asking if her reasons for hiding it had changed. She thought protectively of May, the last family she had left. A fiery woman who was probably thinking of a million ways to murder Penny for being late.

She landed in a hidden alley with her clothes and threw them over her suit. Penny looked at her phone: 6:05. She sprinted.

Penny burst through the apartment door, gasping for breath.

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm so sorry!"

"It's quite alright, love. The gala actually starts at 8:00 pm," May blew Penny a kiss from around the corner.

"Diabolical woman," Penny laughed and went to change into her dress.  
_____

The gala was just as ridiculously glittery and gold as Penny expected. She tried to stick to May for the first part of the night, but could only take so much cooing of "baby Penelope all grown up" and even the occasional face pinch.

"I'm going to grab a drink," Penny gave her aunt's arm a gentle squeeze before fleeing to a punch table for safety.

She poured herself a cup and stepped behind a pillar to find a quiet moment. Then she leaned her head back against a wall, eyes closed, and focused on her breathing to ignore her overwhelming senses.

"Not your scene?" A southern accent drawled, standing out against the noise.

Penny jumped and turned to see a ridiculously good-looking man. She immediately didn't trust him, despite the lack of Spider-sense that usually warned her of sinister hidden agendas.

"No, I usually prefer quieter," she tried to hint, but was worried it came out too harsh. "Like labs or Bobst Library."

"NYU?" The stranger asked, either ignoring or unaware of her desire to be alone. "I study there as well, Civil Engineering."

"Really? Chemical Engineering," Penny blurted before she could help herself.

"Huh. I'm a little surprised this is the first time we've crossed paths. What brings you here?"

"My aunt is one of the nurses. You?

"Marketing intern. My mentor dragged me here after a meeting to 'relax'," stranger rolled his eyes.

He stepped closer, slowly so that she could turn him away if she wanted. She almost did, but decided May could handle a few more minutes without her and if this guy tried anything Penny could easily handle it.

They chatted easily, first about their classes (realizing that their paths were separated by Penny's undergraduate studies and his graduate studies) then campus dining and then...

"I'm serious, I'm the Champion Cup Stacker at NYU."

"I'm pretty sure I could beat you."

"Challenge accepted," he turned to pull a stack of clear plastic cups from under the punch table and sat down before organizing two stations for them to compete.

Penny snorted at the sight of a grown man sitting cross-legged like a child, grinning and motioning for her to join him.

"I'm afraid my attire isn't Cup Stacking ready, but I will do my best," she folded her legs to the side, relying on the pillar assistance so she could use both hands.

"Wait for it.... and go!"

She carefully stacked and unstacked the cups at a pace only slightly faster than him.

"You cheat!" He accused. "Let me count your cups, cheater."

She snickered while he reached out and grabbed hers, "Fine, let's trade. I'll just win again."

"No! These are my lucky cups," he tried to protect his cups, knocking hers over and then falling over himself to try to save them.

Guests started looking over at the commotion, when one of them walked over to get a better look.

Penny's eyes met Tony Stark's and she flushed when he looked over the mess they'd made. His disdainful gaze settled on her tattooed arm and he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

She knew Tony would never be able to pick her out of a crowd, but to have him think of her so negatively upon their first meeting hurt more than she ever could have imagined. Penny's eyes stung.

"Um, I'm so sorry," her vision blurred as she pulled herself up and pushed herself past Tony.  
_____

"You didn't have to give her the Tony Stark Death Glare," Harley complained on their way home. "I didn't even get her name."

"I didn't give her the death glare, I gave it to you!"

"Yeah, that's why she ran away."

"We'll find your Cinderella so I can apologize for your antics and for my, perhaps, misdirected exasperation."

"No. That's creepy. I'll just sleep at Bobst Library until I find her."

"Oh yeah. Definitely less creepy."  
_____

Penny dreaded lab day. She worried over her voice modifier for an hour beforehand, fearing Tony would figure out she was the mess at the gala.

When she arrived in her suit, Tony almost immediately noticed something amiss.

"No 'Hey, Mr. Stark'? 'Good morning, Mr. Stark?'"

Tony clasped Penny's hidden tattoo, "What's going on kid? You seem stiff."

"I'm fine, Mr. Stark," Penny shrugged him off, angry that he was indirectly touching the very arm that somehow offended him two days prior.

"Alright, I'll back off," he threw his hands up in surrender. "But I need your help with Iron Lad's voice modifier. Maybe then I'll figure out what I did to piss you off."

"It wasn't you," Penny lied, walking over to his station.

"I just... I got a tattoo—on my back—," Penny winced, grateful her mask hid most of her facial expressions, "It's in honor of my uncle and my... gaurdian... saw it this weekend. He wasn't happy."

"Well you shouldn't have to justify your own body to anyone. Plus, as far as body modifications go, I'm pretty sure I've got you beat," Tony tapped his chest.

Penny hummed, feeling a little more at ease. "What about getting bit by a radioactive spider that changes DNA?"

"Shit, kid," Tony laughed. "Alright, I'll get you a metal."

"Please don't."  
_____

Harley's heart sang when spotted a familiar bob of curly brown hair sitting at a desk in the back of the library.

He briskly walked towards his new favorite person and waved when she looked up.

"Are you following me?" She whispered when he got closer.

"No, well yes, but I wanted to apologize for—"

"Embarrassing me in front of one of the biggest engineering employers in New York?"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"No, I'm sorry, that's not fair. I was just as much a part of the shenanigans as you."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

She quirked an eyebrow up in an unspoken question.

"Last weekend was one of the best nights of my life. I want to do it again. With you. As a date."

"I don't even know your name."

"Harley Keener and here's my number," he took a cup out of his backpack that he had written his number on and gave it to her. "If you want it, that is. Otherwise, I'll have to transfer to Columbia or something."

"Not Columbia or something," she teased. "I'll think about it."

"I'll be waiting. Oh God, that sounded creepy, I just meant... I'm gonna go now."

As he walked out of the building, his phone buzzed.

Unknown Number: Penny :) AKA Champion Cup Stacker  
_____

"You sure look happy today," May observed. "What's got you in high spirits?"

"Remember that guy I told you about from the gala?"

"The cute one that embarrassed you in front of Iron Man? I remember."

"I never said he was cute," Penny objected. "But yeah, he asked me out on a date and he picks me up in 10 minutes."

"And do I get to meet this mystery man of yours?"

"You know the rules May, second date."

"Isn't this the second date?"

A knock sounded from the front door.

"He's early! May go! Hide!"

May just laughed and raced her to answer the door.

"Welcome, Mystery Man," she greeted Harley.

Harley gave May a charming smile before handing her a small bouquet of flowers, "It's nice to meet you, ma'am. Would you happen to be the beautiful aunt Penny mentioned?"

"Oh these are lovely! Penny, he's a keeper."

Harley looked up at Penny, pulling a rose out from behind him, "And this is for you."

Penny took the rose and smiled shyly, "Thank you."

After brief introductions, May shoo’d them off saying she needed to catch up on her Downtown Abbey.

They walked together in contented silence for a few moments.

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well, since you beat me at one game, I thought we might try a few others," he pointed down the block at Penny's childhood arcade.

She snorted and covered her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh you'll see..."

Harley did see, specifically he saw scoreboards full of PennyP's and BenP's.

Harley rubbed his face with his hand in defeat.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you've played these before."

"Yup," Penny popped the "p" and rocked on her heels.

Harley looked around at the 80s themed arcade that hadn't been updated or cleaned, probably, since it was established.

"You know, this was a little more romantic in my head."

"You didn't imagine being surrounded by cheeto-fingered kids on our first date?"

"No, can't say it was on my list of things to sweep Penny Parker off her feet. I'll tell you what though, if I don't beat one of your high scores then I'll get you whatever you want from the Prize Bar."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Keener. Deal."  
_____

Penny held her new Iron Man plushie close as they walked to a pizza shop close by.

"I can't believe you went old school. No Scarlet Witch or Iron Lad?"

"I figured this would be a better reminder of how we met and I've always been a softie for him, even before Iron Man. Anyways, if I went with a new hero it probably would have been Spider-Man."

"Ugh."

"Sorry?!"

"Oh it's nothing personal. My... family friend and I always fight Team Iron Lad vs Team Spider-Man. I obviously am on the better team."

Penny scoffed. "How? Spider-Man has literal superpowers and can yeet villains into oblivion."

"Yeet?" Harley laughed.

"It was the first word to come to mind," she blushed.

"Well Iron Lad can do that and fly."

"If he's wearing the suit."

"You think Spider-Man is using his powers without the suit?"

"Probably," Penny shrugged and thought back to the Cup Stacking competition. "Can he help it?"

"Good point. Agree to disagree?" He bumped her shoulder a little.

She nodded and then shivered a little. Spider powers came at a price: intolerance to cold.

"Oh! Here," Harley removed his jacket and slipped it on Penny. His fingers brushed down her arms, giving Penny butterflies. His left hand lingered at her right, waiting for her to take it. Her heart skipped a beat when she did, but she wasn't alone—she felt Harley's quicken as well. 

"Onward?" She asked to break the tension and nerves.

"Onward," Harley squeezed her hand and the couple continued to the pizza shop around the corner.

“So, BenP? Is he related?” Harley asked when they were seated.

“My uncle,” Penny said softly, touching her arm. “He passed away when I was 14.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It was a long time ago. I’m grateful for my aunt, she’s my best friend. Do you have family in New York?”

“I’m originally from Tennessee, but my little sister and I moved here with my guardian when my mom was blipped. Abbie moved back with mom, but I had already settled. I’m still close with both of them though.”

“And your guardian?”

“He’s protective. He already wants to meet you, but I want you to get to know me before he scares you off.”

After dinner, the two of them walked hand in hand back to the apartment. When they were stopped in front of the door, Harley took her hand and kissed it.

“Let’s continue next Friday?”  
_____

Apparently, Friday couldn’t come soon enough, because Harley Keener was back at Penny’s favorite hidden spot in the library on Tuesday evening.

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d pay my favorite Parker a visit.”

“Oh, well I’ll tell May you said hi,” Penny smirked.

“Hardy-har-har,” Harley joked as he pulled up a chair to her desk. “What are you working on?”

“Particle physics assignment. I’ve been working on it for weeks, but a certain country boy keeps distracting me.”

“Have you tried telling him to leave you alone?” Harley leaned closer. “It sounds like you’d get more done.”

“Hmm, I quite like his distractions,” she flirted.

“Do you?” Harley tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

“Mhm,” Penny confirmed, hoping she didn’t look as nervous as she felt.

“And if country boy was even more distracting than usual today?” He whispered.

“There’s nothing stopping him,” she whispered back.

Harley leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. He pulled back just a little, in question, and Penny responded by pressing her lips softly against his.  
_____

“MJ, you don’t understand. He’s way out of my league. He’s smart, charming, kind… I’m absolutely terrified. When’s the other shoe going to drop?” Penny sipped her coffee worriedly.

“First of all, you are all of those things and more. Second, six months is a fairly good sign. That’s a world record for you!”

“Well as long as he continues to be oblivious to my web-designing gig, everything should be fine.”

“You are a dumbass.”

“Excuse me?!”

“I’m not saying you have to tell him now, but you realize you’ll need to tell him eventually, right? He doesn’t know it, but by dating you he could be putting his life at risk. Otherwise that is going to be your other shoe.”  
_____

Surprisingly, it wasn’t, at least not the one that dropped two months later.

Apparently, Harley’s guardian had run out of patience and demanded that he meet Harley’s first long-term girlfriend. So, they arranged a date and time at a tiny local restaurant that Penny had never heard of.

“Don’t be nervous.” 

“I’m not! I’m just cold.”

“He’s really chill and he’s actually been meaning to apologize.”

An expensive car pulled up to the restaurant they were waiting in and a man dressed casually wearing sunglasses stepped out. Penny blinked a few times in disbelief, but there was no mistaking that famous goatee and red vibranium prosthetic arm.

“No,” Penny whispered. 

Harley squeezed Penny’s hand and gave her an apologetic smile. “Did I not mention that Tony Stark was my guardian?” 

“Was?” Tony threw his hand over his heart, nearing their table. “Harley, you wound me. You’re still my kid.”

'What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?' Penny went into auto mode to cover her panic, shaking Tony’s hand and introducing herself as she would to a perfect stranger.

'My father always did warn me I'd end up with a terror like me. He forgot to mention there'd be three.'

No, no, no, no, no— Spider-Man was not dating Iron Lad. 

Penny had royally fucked up. She had fallen in love with Iron Lad.

“Earth to Pen?” Harley squeezed her hand.

“I’m sorry… I don’t normally get star-struck.”

“No worries, I was just apologizing for the way I acted when we first met. My patience runs thin with Harley, as I’m sure you’re familiar with.”

More familiar than she had thought.

“I need a minute to breathe,” Penny stood up abruptly. “I am so sorry, Mr. Stark, Harley. Can we reschedule? I’m not feeling well.”

Her brain was too busy trying to find a future where Harley didn’t hate her. At best, he thought of Spider-Man like an annoying little brother, which made Penny feel sicker than she already felt.

The two men walked her to the car and drove her home in silence.

Penny kissed Harley’s cheek a final goodbye and stepped into her apartment complex. May paused her show when Penny entered their apartment and smiled at Penny, “How did it go?”

Penny’s composure crumpled and she let out a heartbreaking sob. May ran and gathered Penny in her arms, guiding her to the couch where she cried for hours.  
_____

Harley scrolled through the past week of unanswered messages to Penny.

'Dinner tomorrow?'

'Good morning <3'

'Meet at Bobst?'

'Good morning'

'You alright?'

'Pen, are we okay?'

The last one he sent at 9:00 pm, nearly three hours before. He tossed and turned in his bed, before throwing his sheets off and deciding to go for a late-night patrol.

He launched himself into the night air and spiraled down into the city below. His heart carried him to Queens where he spotted a familiar red and blue figure on a rooftop.

Harley landed next to him, “This seat taken?”

Spider-Man sat in silence.

Harley got comfortable. “No barb or insult about my clunky shoes waking up the neighborhood?”

“I’m not in the mood, Laddie.”

“I can’t sleep either. You ever been in love, Spidey? It hurts—0/10 would not recommend.”

Spider-Man just sighed.

“Got girl problems?”

“Boy problems.” 

“Oh!”

“It’s not… it’s complicated.”

“I’m sorry for making assumptions.”

“People always do. It’s what got me in this trouble in the first place.”

“Well whatever the issue is, just communicate with him. This radio silence is killing me.”

“Even if it means we break up?” Spider-Man looked at Iron Lad morosely.

Harley was surprised by the question. It hit too close to home. “I guess that depends, do you want to break up with him?”

“No, but I think he might after I break the news.”

“Well if you’re ignoring him like she’s ignoring me, the relationship isn’t going to last anyway.” 

“This sucks.” 

“Yeah.”  
_____

The morning after her heartfelt conversation with Iron Lad, she gathered up the courage to send him a text.

'Meet me at the pizza shop from our first date at 10?'

Two seconds later she received a response.

'Sure.'

She sucked in a painful breath. She was about to lose her boyfriend and second family all in one fell swoop.

She turned on the TV in hopes to distract herself from her impending panic attack. She flipped through a few shows before settling on a Star Wars spinoff.

She barely finished an episode when her phone blared in alarm.

'This is the new national extraterrestrial emergency alarm. This is not a drill. Please stay indoors…'

“Fuck. Not again.” 

Earth had been a prime suspect of infinity stones since Thanos invaded, despite the fact that Steve Rogers had returned them to their rightful timelines. This had to be the sixth species to attack New York since The Blip.

Penny suited up and headed for the chaos in the middle of the city.

“Status report, Mr. Stark?”

“Don’t piss off the faceless aliens and aim for the heads of their terrifying dragon horses.” 

“Seems a bit contradictory.”

“Head’s up, their weapons shoot plasma that burns through pretty much anything,” Iron Lad pitched in and waved a battered, vulnerable arm.

“Noted.”

The fight was a relatively easy one, although Penny’s concern grew for Harley’s well-being as it went on.

“Spidey, focus, kid,” Tony flew past and shot a repulsor at a dragon headed for an unaware Penny.

“I’m sorry, shouldn’t Iron Lad sit this one out now that he’s been compromised?” 

“Be my guest, I’ve already tried, but he’s manually overridden my protections. Just like somebody else I know.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Penny’s face burned in betrayal. God, she did miss Ned though. She needed to text him.

It was as good as over when Scarlet Witch joined the fray. Penny took a step back and admired the way her friend glowed red like a badass, orchestrating chaos amongst the enemy. 

Tony was taking care of the remaining aliens, so Penny turned to help the civilians with Iron Lad.

“How’s your arm?” 

“It’s… okay,” he eyed Spider-Man suspiciously. “Is this where you tell me to go home and get out of the way? Well too bad, I have a right to bear arms.”

Harley flexed his arm for emphasis. 

Oh God, she was in love with this idiot. “No, I just wanted to see if you needed a hand.”

“Good one,” he chuckled. “No, I think I’m good.”

“Alright,” She awkwardly punched him in his good shoulder and turned to walk away when she saw movement out of her peripheral vision. Her spider sense screamed to protect Harley, so she pushed her boyfriend as hard as she could, shouting, “Watch out!”

A blast hit her midsection, sending her flying into a car behind her.

“Kid!” Penny heard Tony over the comms before the plasma ate through the nanotech armor it hit and burned more vulnerable areas along her waist and inner arm.

She hissed in pain and tried to use the unaffected arm to try to scrape of the residue, but the damage had been done. Iron Lad was by her side in an instant examining the ugly wounds on her abdomen. She made a mental note of her mask that remained on unharmed.

“Christ, that could have been bad. I don’t think Grandpa Stark could take it if he had to rip the world apart to bring you back again. Please avoid sacrificing yourself in the future. I keep telling you, my armor is better than yours.”

“I actually have a shot at healing from these. If this hit your arm? Harley, best case scenario you would have a matching prosthetic to Tony’s.” 

Iron Lad stiffened and Penny realized her slip-up. She reached out with her bare arm before noticing what it displayed for everyone to see.

“Fuck!” Harley choked out, recognizing the tattoo he’d touched just a week before, and stumbled backwards.

Scarlet Witch and Iron Man arrived at the scene. Wanda looked sympathetically at Penny, knowing what went through her mind, and Tony was unreadable in the suit as usual. A small click pulled Penny’s attention from the drama.

Onlookers had decided to start taking out their phones and recording. Penny frantically thought of May and the danger she might have just put her in. 

A sea of red yanked the crowd’s technology into the air and crushed it into pieces to rain down below. 

“I see one video online of what transpired today,” a thick Sokovian accent announced loudly, “And I will deal with whoever posted it, personally.”

Iron Man made the first move, moving to block Spider-Man from the public.

“Let’s get you checked out by Dr. Cho,” he leaned forward and picked Penny up, hiding her arm towards his chest.  
_____

The blue guest room a nurse placed Penny in looked like it was decorated for a spoiled 15-year-old kid. Star Wars posters lined the walls, gold Avengers paraphernalia decorated the surfaces of the furniture, and the bed wore black silk that was covered in spider web designs.

If Penny was being honest, it was her dream room.

A soft knock came from the door, “Kiddo?”

“Hey, Mr. Stark. Come in,” her voice was still low from the modifier.

“Dr. Cho said you weren’t a fan of the Med Bay,” Tony moved to sit next to Penny on the bed.

“Don’t take it personally, most hospitals freak me out.”

Tony pulled her into a tight side hug, careful to avoid her burns and tattered pieces of the armor she still wore.

She sighed and removed the mask, “No point in this anymore.” 

“This doesn’t change anything, you know? You’re still my kid, Morgan just has a masked sister instead of another brother.”

Penny grimaced.

“Oh, awkward, uh… sister-in-law?” 

“Right,” Penny snorted. “Like Harley will still want me after six years of hating each other. I’ve been a dick to him.”

“Harley will be fine. He just needs time to process, same as you did.”

“How do you know?”

“I know you kids like the back of my hand. Just look at this room! I decorated it myself when I figured out you were pretty young. Speaking of figuring out, we’re watching out to make sure nothing is revealed. Aunt May, is it? She’ll be just fine.”

“Thanks Mr. Stark,” Penny touched her arm. “I’m not sure I’d survive losing anyone else.”

“Can I see it?” Tony motioned to her arm.

Penny brought it closer for him to get a better look.

“It’s amazing. How on Earth did you assume I didn’t like it?”

“No offense, Mr. Stark, but our entire first impression wasn’t the greatest.”  
_____

A few days later, Penny held her breath as she listened to pacing on the roof of her apartment. She hoped Harley wasn’t about to break up with her, but she couldn’t blame him after years of arguing and insulting each other.

She decided the anticipation was killing her and she needed to rip off the band-aid.

'I can hear you, you know? Your clunky shoes are probably going to wake everyone up,' she texted him.

Her phone dinged immediately. 'If you can hear me, then why haven’t you joined me?'

“Alright,” she said aloud to no one. She made her way up the fire escape and climbed over the edge.

Harley was turned away from her, his silhouette illuminated by the city lights against the dark night.

She walked closer to him before her courage ran out and she stopped halfway at the raised brick entrance leading down to the stairwell. She leaned herself against the brick for support and waited for him to acknowledge her.

“I’ve decided that you’re right,” he said without turning towards her. Her heart dropped, right about wanting to break up with her?

He turned towards her but continued to fix his gaze downward. “I’m definitely on Team Spider-Man.”

He looked up, meeting her eyes hopefully.

“Yeah?” Penny breathed.

“Yeah,” he took a few steps forward. “I’m still so incredibly pissed that you decided not to communicate with me. You thought I’d just throw eight months away because we’re a pain in the ass to each other sometimes?”

“You hate Spider-Man!”

“I don’t hate you,” Haley stopped a few feet away and roughly ran a hand threw his hair. “I just… Tony loved you so much, was willing to time-travel for someone he didn’t… didn’t even know the name of. It hurt a little and I took it out on you when I shouldn’t have. By the time I grew out of it, it was too late.”

“Is it?” 

“No! No.” Harley closed the distance between them desperately. “At least I hope not. Penny Parker, I am so gone for you. I love you, eight legs and all.” 

Penny huffed out a relieved laugh, “I don’t have eight legs, Laddie.”

“I believe the correct response is, ‘I love you too, Harley Keener.’”

“Well giving me extra legs isn’t very convincing—” Harley reached forward, tilting Penny’s head back slightly against the brick, and interrupted her with a firm kiss.

“Oh!” Penny squeaked against his lips in surprise but melted against him. His hands moved down to her legs where he picked her up and held her against the wall. He deepened the kiss and moaned against her mouth before switching to her neck. 

Penny gasped at the sensation making him smirk against her, “Is that convincing enough?” 

He set her down and rested his forehead against hers.

Penny caught her breath before grinning mischievously. “I think…”

“Mhmm…”

“Maybe…”

“Yes?”

“I could possibly be…”

“C’mon… just three little words.”

“In love with Iron Lad.”

He groaned in defeat, “Close enough.”


End file.
